


Catching Stars

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage Train, Multi, Poly Relationship, cuddles and fluff under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: You make the stars shine brighter even when we can't see them.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou/Washio Tatsuki
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Catching Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



It’s a warm night, too warm to be cooped up inside. At least out here, Washiro thinks as he stretches his arms up before tucking them behind his head and laying on his back on the blanket, there’s a breeze. A warm one, but the air movement helps dispel some of the worst of the lingering heat. 

“So there you are,” Komori remarks, seating himself on the corner of the blanket. “What’re you doing out here?”

“Too hot inside,” Washio replies, eyes still on the sky. There are a few barely visible stars, a consequence of living in the city. Maybe they should plan a trip away sometime soon.

Komori just hums as he shifts a little closer, his hip touching Washio’s. 

Washio shifts his gaze to Komori, watching him watch the sky. 

“What’re you staring at?” Suna asks from behind them. 

Washio tilts his head back, bringing an upside-down Suna into his view. He’s standing on the small back porch of their moderately sized rental house, his arms crossed.

“I would say stars but you can’t see very many here,” Komori replies, a grin apparent in his voice. He tilts his head down, looking over his shoulder at Suna. “Come on,” he says, patting the space in front of him, “plenty of room.”

“Why would I want to sit on the hard ground when there’s perfectly good couches, chairs and beds in here?”

“Because it’s sweltering in the house and I’ll give you a massage out here,” Komori counters, grin never faltering. 

Washio chuckles quietly at how quickly Suna strides across the small strip of grass still visible to plop down in front of Komori whose hands land on his shoulders once he’s settled between his bent legs.

He takes it upon himself to shift behind Komori, rubbing his shoulders, too.

They sit like that for uncounted minutes, a small massage train in their simple but comfortable backyard, the crickets chirping blending in with the sounds of the city. 

“Ok, your turn to do Washio,” Komori says, slapping Suna’s back between his shoulder blades.

To Washio’s surprise, Suna doesn’t argue, just stands up to walk around and sit behind him, strong fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders. 

Komori shifts out of his hold, turning in place and leaning in to press a quick kiss to Washio’s lips before leaning over his shoulders to plant one on Suna, too.

Then he’s moving back, settling in front of Washio, taking up one foot and pressing his fingers into its base.

Washio can’t help the moan of appreciation that slips out, feels himself lean more heavily into Suna whose fingers keep working his shoulders and arms. 

“What’d I do to deserve special treatment?” he asks with a soft smile.

Komori just grins at him, shrugging slightly. “Can’t we be nice to you just because?” His eyes meet Washio’s, guileless and bright. 

Unexpectedly, Washio feels his cheeks warming under that gaze. He nods, unsure what to say that won’t sound cheesy or stupid.

A breeze brushes past them, actually cool and they all sigh with relief at the feel of it. Washio isn’t sure what time it is but he doesn’t care. He wants to stay in this little bubble of affection as long as possible.

“Ok my fingers are starting to cramp,” Suna complains as the pressure on Washio’s shoulders releases. 

Washio turns quickly, pulling Suna into a kiss. It’s not hot and heavy, but it’s not light either. It’s steady and calm and just… because.

When they part, Suna looks a little dazed anyway and Washio smiles softly to himself about it. He lays back down, opening his arms. “Come here,” he says to them both. 

Komori makes a happy noise and lays down immediately, pillowing his head on one side of Washio’s broad chest. “Mmm… comfy,” he sighs, arm draping over Washio’s chest. 

Suna moves slower but still comes, settling on Washio’s right. He, too, lays his head on Washio’s chest, his arm resting just below Komori’s across his stomach. 

And as they lay in comfortable silence in each other’s arms, Washio thinks how he managed to find stars in the city after all. 


End file.
